To Reach The Sky
by LadyAngelToxicity
Summary: To be the best, You have to beat the best. For one young girl, The adventure to be the best is about to begin! Disclaimer : I DO NOT own Pokémon. The franchise and cover photo are the rightful property of the respected owners. I only own the Original Characters


**To Reach The Sky**

 **Chapter 1**

As the sun rises over Shalour City, In the Kalos Region, A young man and his daughter walk through a small field of long grass.

 _" It isn't far now. Today you will catch the Pokemon that will be your partner when you get older. "_ Dante spoke calmly as Veronica rubbed her eyes gently.

 _" But mommy says i am too little to have a Pokemon. Isn't this going to upset her? "_ Veronica yawned softly after speaking slowly.

 _" You are eight years old Veronica. In four more years you will go on an adventure and become a Pokemon Trainer. Until then I want you to raise the partner that will go with you on your journey. You did pick a partner didn't you? "_ Dante spoke calmly.

 _" Yes I did. I would like a Ralts. A female one. So I can evolve her into Gardevoir while we train together. "_ Veronica spoke softly.

 _" We won't find a Ralts here. They are on route four in the flower fields. Let's head back for now and we can go to route four after some breakfast. "_ Dantesmiled before picking up Veronica and walking back toward Shalour City. When they arrived, They walked toward a small cottage on the seaside in the east side of the city.

 _" Alaina? We are back. No Pokemon yet though. "_ Dante smiled as he noticed his wife looking at him with a frustrated look on her face.

 _" Dante, I thought I told you that Veronica is too young to have a Pokemon. "_ Alaina spoke with irritation in her voice as Veronica ran past Dante and into the kitchen playfully.

 _" Too young to go and get a partner at the Pokemon Research Centre perhaps but not too young to receive one as a gift from her father. Raising the Pokemon herself until she is ready to go on her journey will teach her responsibility and the proper way to care for her Pokemon. I will even teach her how to make Pokemon food and treats. But before I can do all of that, I need to catch her a partner. Veronica would like a Ralts which means we need to go to the flower fields on route four. After breakfast of course. Can't go catching Pokemon on an empty stomach. "_ Dante spoke calmly and smiled as Alaina sighed and smiled happily before speaking.

 _" So be it. I can't argue with the fact that giving her a Pokemon as a gift is a good idea. And it will teach her everything she needs to know before she is old enough to be a trainer. Very well. Let me make something to take with us and we can all go to route four and have a picnic while you catch her a Ralts. "_ Alaina walked forward and kissed Veronica's father lovingly before walking into the kitchen and picking Veronica up and hugging her tenderly.

 _" Except Veronica will catch her Ralts herself. "_ Dantespoke quietly as he looked toward the kitchen.

 _" Hmm? Did you say something love? "_ Alaina looked toward him with a look of suspicion on her face as Dante smiled cheekily.

 _" Not a thing dear! Just thinking how much fun we will have together today. "_ Dantechuckled softly before walking into the kitchen and helping pack a picnic basket.

Once the picnic basket was packed and the family of three had eaten breakfast, Veronica and her parents walked to the nearby bus stop and got on a bus headed for Lumiose City. After a few hours, They got off the bus in Lumiose City and walked toward the gate that lead to route four.

After walking through the gates, Veronica sighed happily at the sight before her. The entire route was a long stretch of mazes and flower gardens as far as the eye could see. In the centre of the route was a massive fountain surrounded by a small garden bed that had differently coloured flowers throughout it. After taking in the beauty and wonder that stretched out before her, Veronica ran forward and rolled through a nearby patch of long grass. As she giggled softly, Alaina and Dante found a patch of short grass and set out the picnic. After eating some sandwiches and a piece of sponge cake, Veronica and Dante walked to a nearby flower garden to find a Ralts.

 _" Now before you catch your Ralts Veronica, You will need two things. Firstly the Pokeball that you want to catch the Ralts in. To mark the occasion i bought you a bag of Cherish Balls. There are five in the bag in case you miss a few times. Now you can do one of two things to catch a Pokemon. Battle it or try to befriend it by offering the Pokemon some food. Try befriending one first then if that doesn't work we can battle it with my Pokemon. "_ Dante handed her some Pokemon food and watched as she carefully and calmly walked through the flowers, trying her best not to step on any.

After a moment, Veronica spotted a Ralts sitting among the flowers just ahead of her. As she sat down quietly, The Ralts looked at her and stood still as she held her hand out with some food on it. The Ralts walked forward slowly and sniffed the food cautiously before picking up a piece and nibbling it happily.

" _Your so cute little Ralts. I would love to have a Ralts as my Pokemon partner. Think you might want to come with me? "_ Veronica looked at the Ralts hopefully but sighed sadly as it walked away after finishing the food she gave it.

As Veronica motioned to stand up, Another Ralts, Different to the first one, Walked over to her hand and picked up a piece of Pokemon food. The Ralts was a different colour to the first. Where the first was green with red spikes on it's head, This Ralts was blue with orange spikes. After eating the food, The Ralts looked up at Veronica happily and nuzzled her free hand gently as she moved it forward to pat the Ralts. After a few moments, Veronica picked up the Ralts and walked carefully back to Dante. _" Daddy I found one! It's a pretty blue one. "_ Veronica giggled happily as Dante handed her a Cherish Ball. As Veronica took the ball and held it in front of the Ralts, It looked at her as it tilted it's head in confusion.

" _You can come with me and be my Pokemon partner if you want to. We can play together and I can make all sorts of Pokemon food and yummy treats for you and we can go on a journey together when I get a little bit bigger. Does that sound good? "_ Veronica bit her lip hopefully for a moment before the small Ralts twirled on the palm of her hand before touching the Cherish Ball happily. As Ralts touched the Cherish Ball, The ball opened and a soft pink light surrounded Ralts as it disappeared and the ball closed before wobbling slightly for a moment. After wobbling a few times, The Cherish Ball made a small beeping noise and fell still. As she held the Cherish Ball, Veronica's eyes went wide with excitement and happiness before she ran back to Alaina.

" _Mommy, Mommy look! I got a Ralts! It's gonna be my best friend and go on my journey with me and I'm gonna make it lots of yummy food and treats! I am so happy! "_ Veronica laughed happily as another voice sounded from nearby.

" _A Ralts? May I see it young lady? "_ A tall man with black hair wearing long black pants, a blue shirt and a white lab coat walked toward Veronica slowly as Alaina spoke.

" _Professor Sycamore? Visiting the gardens for your studies again? "_ Alaina smiled happily as Professor Sycamore spoke.

" _Wonderful to see you again Alaina. I am indeed here for my studies, In fact I came here to see a Ralts. Would you mind terribly if I had a look at yours young lady? "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Veronica tossed the Cherish Ball into the air and it open with a flash of pink light. As the light faded, Ralts appeared in front of Veronica and twirled playfully as sparkles glittered around it for a moment. Professor Sycamore sighed in amazement as he took a Pokedex out of his coat pocket and activated it. After a moment the Pokedex beeped softly and an electronic voice spoke.

" _**Ralts. The Fairy Psychic Pokemon. Gender, Female. Height, One foot four inches. Ralts is able to communicate via Telepathy and is known to be very affectionate toward it's trainer. Abilities include Synchronise and Trace. Ralts evolves into Kirlia which then evolves into Gardevoir or if male, Gallade when exposed to a Dawn Stone. This particular Ralts has differing colours from a normal Ralts. "**_

" _Marvellous. Simply marvellous. What a magnificent specimen. Thank you very much for letting me see your special Ralts young lady. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Ralts turned and walked toward Veronica before climbing onto her hand slowly.

" _My name is Veronica Kylane. And this.. "_ Veronica held her hand up as Ralts twirled happily. _" Is Melody. Say hello Melody. "_

Melody twirled again playfully before standing still and looking toward Professor Sycamore and speaking in a soft voice. _" Ralts. "_

" _A pleasure to meet you to little one. You will take good care of Veronica won't you? "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Melody twirled again playfully before the Professor began speaking to Veronica. _" Now Veronica I assume your father is going to teach you how to train Melody and how to care for her? "_

" _Yes he is. And how to make Pokemon food and yummy treats. "_ Veronica giggled happily as Melody walked carefully along her outstretched arm and nuzzled her cheek gently.

" _But what if I told you that I could teach Melody to speak like you and me? "_ Professor Sycamore smiled before Veronica spoke calmly.

" _How is that possible? Pokemon don't talk like us. "_ Veronica had a look of surprise on her face as Melody nuzzled her cheek gently.

" _I theorise that teaching a Pokemon to speak is similar to teaching a little girl how to speak. As theories exist to be tested, I would ask if you would be so kind as to let me prove my theory with your Ralts? "_ Professor Sycamore smiled softly as Veronica looked toward her parents. After a moment, Alaina stood and walked over to stand behind Veronica as she spoke.

" _If you are going to teach Melody than I see no reason why Veronica should not go too. Veronica can learn a lot about Pokemon while you teach Melody to speak. While Dante and I can teach her proper care and making Pokemon food, There are lots of tips and trainer information, Not to mention general information about Pokemon that we cannot teach her. Also I think spending all the time that she can with Melody will help them develop a strong bond. "_ Alaina spoke calmly before Veronica looked up at her with a bright smile.

" _What a marvellous idea! I agree. It would be an excellent opportunity for Veronica. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Veronica giggled happily while Melody nuzzled her cheek playfully.

" _Sounds like a lot of fun! When do we start? "_ Veronica giggled happily as Melody climbed up onto Veronica's and sat singing happily in a soft voice.

" _Shall we begin first thing tomorrow? "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Veronica nodded carefully.

" _First thing tomorrow morning then. Shall we meet you at your Research Centre in Lumiose City? "_ Alaina spoke calmly before Professor Sycamore spoke with a smile.

" _That would be wonderful! I am sure you will find something to do while I teach Veronica I trust? "_ Professor Sycamore chuckled as Alaina smiled devilishly and nodded. _" Then I shall see you all tomorrow! "_

" _Goodbye Professor. See you tomorrow! "_ Veronica waved to the Professor before helping her parents pack up the picnic basket and blanket before heading back through the gate of Lumiose City, Veronica and her parents got on a bus and headed home.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Veronica yawned lightly as Dante carried her into the house. Melody had fallen asleep on the bus and Veronica had returned her to her Pokeball before falling asleep herself. After tucking Veronica into bed, Dante walked into the kitchen and made a cup of coffee as Alaina spoke softly.

" _I wasn't expecting a Pokemon to just saunter over to her and happily go into a Pokeball. Is it normally that easy to catch Pokemon? "_ Alaina spoke calmly before placing a bowl of soup in front of Dante.

" _Sometimes. Other times it's quite difficult. I am glad it was easy for her this time though. "_ Dante smiled before putting a spoonful of soup into his mouth and sighing contently at the taste.

" _I am glad she caught one. She would have been so disappointed if she came home without a partner. "_ Alaina smiled happily as Dante finished his soup.

" _Indeed. I was hoping that we could get her a partner today. I am glad it worked out. "_ Dante smiled before kissing Alaina gently.

" _I think it may be bedtime. Let's get some rest. Early start tomorrow. "_ Dante smiled before walking to the bedroom and getting a pair of pyjamas out before walking to the bathroom to have a shower.

 **The Next Day**

Veronica yawned softly as the sunrise shone through the window. As she stretched out, Melody's Pokeball opened and Melody appeared in the middle of the room twirling happily. As Veronica giggled happily, Alaina opened the bedroom door and spoke softly.

" _Good morning you two. Up and at them Veronica, We will leave after breakfast. "_ Alaina smiled happily before walking back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

Veronica got out of bed slowly and picked up Melody before sitting her on top of the drawers. Veronica smile as Melody twirled happily while Veronica got clothes out of her drawers and got dressed. Once she was dressed, Veronica picked up Melody and walked to the kitchen. As Veronica sat at the table and put Melody down, Alaina put a plate of toast in front of Veronica and a small bowl of Pokemon food in front of Melody.

As Veronica took a bite of toast, Melody picked up a piece of Pokemon food and nibbled it quietly. After a moment, Melody sighed happily before continuing to nibble the Pokemon food as Veronica smiled happily.

Once Veronica was finished breakfast, Alaina cleaned up the table before they left the house and walked to the bus stop. As they waited for the bus, Alaina spoke softly.

" _Daddy needed to leave early today but he will meet us in the city. "_ Alaina smiled as Veronica nodded quietly.

Veronica sat quietly with her hands held out as she watched Melody dance back and forth along her forearms. After a moment, Melody stopped dancing and looked toward the end of the street as the bus drove toward them. Melody pointed toward the bus before turning toward Veronica.

" _That's right Melody. We are going on the bus to go and see Professor Sycamore. He is going to teach us. "_ Veronica smiled as Melody sighed happily and twirled on the palm of Veronica's hand.

After getting on the bus, Veronica held Melody up so she could see out of the window. As trees with fruit on them and small fields of long grass passed the window, Melody sighed in amazement and wonder at all the different things she could see.

 **A Few Hours Later**

As the bus turned down the street leading to the Pokemon Research Centre, Veronica saw Professor Sycamore standing at the bus stop with Dante, Talking between themselves.

After getting off the bus, Alaina walked over and stood beside Dante as Veronica walked to a nearby garden and put Melody down so she could play for a little while.

Melody sang happily as she twirled through the small flowerbed. After a few moments, Melody walked back to Veronica with a bright purple flower in her hands. After Veronica picked her up, Melody walked along Veronica's arm carefully and placed the flower into Veronica's hair before nuzzling Veronica's cheek affectionately.

As Veronica giggled happily, Professor Sycamore walked over and spoke calmly. _" Good Morning Veronica. Are you ready to learn about Pokemon? "_

" _Ready! "_ Veronica smiled before Melody twirled again. Veronica giggled happily as she returned Melody to her Pokeball before saying goodbye to her parents and following Professor Sycamore to the Pokemon Research Centre.

Upon walking through the doors, Veronica sighed in wonder. The first floor of the Research Centre was a huge open space. There were some bookshelves and chairs to sit on, There was a small area where there were a few Pokemon playing with brightly coloured toys and there was an elevator at the far end of the room. To the right of the elevator was a large door that looked like it lead outside.

" _This is the first floor. Trainers spend tie here studying Pokemon and letting their Pokemon play. At the back of the Research Centre is a Pokemon Playground. We have plenty of space out there for Pokemon of all types to enjoy the habitat they are used to. Take Ralts for example. One of the areas outside is a flower garden with many different varieties of plants and flowers. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Veronica ran to the door leading outside and opened it.

As Veronica stepped outside, She gasped in excitement at all the different Pokemon she saw. There were Chespin running around the grassy areas playing in groups, A group of Fennekin were sitting on some large rocks, Froakie were swimming through a small pond happily while Suskit zoomed along the waters surface happily, There was a group of Litleo and Pyroar sleeping in the warm sun, There were Flabebe floating among the flower beds and many Pokemon were roaming around that Veronica didn't recognise.

After a few minutes of watching the Pokemon outside play, Veronica went back inside and toward one of the bookshelves. As Veronica took a book off the shelf, A boy that looked a few years older than Veronica, Shoved her out of the way which made her trip and fall over, Before taking the book Veronica was going to read. _" Out of my way shorty. "_

" _Hey! What did you do that for? "_ Veronica spoke with irritation in her voice as she stood up.

" _Because I am bigger than you and can do what I want. Little kids shouldn't be around here anyway. Shouldn't you be in daycare little girl? "_ The boy laughed but as he motioned to walk away, Professor Sycamore spoke with a disappointed tone of voice.

" _How many times do I have to tell you Raith? Everyone is welcome here. No matter how young or old they may be. And you are no better than anyone else. "_ Professor Sycamore crossed his arms in front of him as Raith looked up at him with an uninterested look on his face.

" _Yeah actually I am. Especially this shrimp. And you don't get to talk to me like that old man. You're not my dad. "_ Raith walked away impatiently as Professor Sycamore spoke quietly.

" _Indeed not. If I were, You wouldn't have such a poor attitude toward others. "_ Professor Sycamore shook his head before turning to face Veronica. _" Pay him no mind Veronica. Raith has a few... Attitude issues. "_

" _And a high opinion of himself. Anyway, We should start teaching Melody to speak right? "_ Veronica looked up happily as Melody came out of her Pokeball of her own will and appeared on a nearby chair before twirling and singing happily. Veronica giggled happily before picking up Melody and turning back to face the Professor as he spoke.

" _Indeed we should. We will be teaching the two of you on the second floor. The second floor has offices for our scientists and labs for testing and research. My two assistants will be helping me train Melody and teach you about Pokemon. Their names are Sophie and Cosette._ Professor Sycamore smiled before walking over to the elevator and pressing the up button.

After a moment, The elevator made a small chime noise and the doors opened before Veronica and Professor Sycamore stepped inside. After pressing the button with the number two on it, The elevator doors closed and the elevator shuddered slightly before going up. While the elevator was moving, Professor Sycamore spoke calmly.

" _So today I will be teaching Melody basic letters with Sophie's help. In the meantime, Cosette will teach you about the element differences and the cycle of Pokemon elements. After which she will show you how to care for your Pokemon. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as the elevator chimed and the doors opened again. As Veronica stepped out, She was greeted by two women. One was the slightly shorter than Professor Sycamore and the other was a bit shorter than her.

" _Welcome back Professor! "_ Cosette spoke playfully and smiled brightly as Professor Sycamore tousled her hair gently.

" _Thank you Cosette. Hello Sophie. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Cosette straightened her hair with as she pouted.

" _Hello Professor. Is this Veronica? "_ Sophie smiled as she turned to face Veronica. _" Hello there. I am Sophie and this is Cosette. We are Professor Sycamore's assistants. "_ Sophie smiled as Veronica smiled happily.

" _It's nice to meet you both. I am Veronica and this..."_ Veronica paused for a moment as Melody's Pokeball opened and she appeared on Veronica's shoulder. _" Is Melody. "_

" _She is so pretty! "_ Cosette sighed in admiration as Melody walked along Veronica's arm to the palm of her hand before twirling happily as Veronica spoke again.

" _Melody loves to twirl and sing. She is always so happy. "_ Veronica smiled as Melody walked back along her arm and nuzzled her cheek tenderly.

" _She clearly likes you a lot. I hope we can help you learn a lot about how to take care of her. "_ Sophie spoke calmly and smiled as Veronica nodded.

Cosette giggled happily before walking to her desk and picking up two books. One detailed the elemental Pokemon cycle and types while the other detail proper care and treatment.

After handing Melody to Sophie, Veronica sat down with Cosette where Melody could see her before Cosette started to explain the Pokemon types and elemental cycle.

" _To start off I will explain the different types of Pokemon and element weaknesses. The different types are Bug, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fairy, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel and Water. Now some types have immunity to others such as Ground types are immune to electric type moves, Flying types are immune to Ground type moves, Ghost types are immune to Normal type moves, Fairy types are immune to Dragon type moves and Steel types are immune to Poison type moves, To name a few. Also some types are weak against others. For example, Fire types are weak against Water types... Sorry I got a little carried away there. Reading that book will tell you everything you need to know. When you finish reading it I will get you set up with a Pokemon Care Kit and explain proper care. For now read through that book. "_ Cosette spoke calmly before Veronica started reading the book about types and Pokemon weakness and resistance details.

As she read the book, Veronica glanced over to Melody to keep an eye on her and to let her know that she was watching. As she watched Melody, Veronica noticed Professor Sycamore holding a pile of large cards. Each card had a letter on it and Professor Sycamore would sound the letter out for each card as Melody made the correct sound.

After about an hour, Veronica finished reading the book and called for Cosette. When Cosette walked over with a small pink case in her hands. As she set the case down in front of Veronica and opened it, Cosette explained what was in it.

 _" This is your Pokemon Care Kit. Inside is everything you need to properly care for Melody. There is a brush, a hair dryer if she gets wet, a medical kit if she gets hurt or sick including bandages, dressings and medicines, A container for Pokemon treats such as Poke Puffs, Poke Beans, Poffins, Pokeblocks or any other Pokemon snacks or foods you might want to carry with you. There is also an instruction manual for making the treats like Poke Puffs in the kit aswell, Courtesy of Professors from other regions. In the kit is also a guidebook on proper care but the book I gave you to read is much more in depth and detailed. I recommend reading that book. "_ Cosette smiled as Veronica nodded and began reading the second book.

The book detailed everything from treating injuries, curing status ailments, proper day to day care, how to make treats and Pokemon food for each type and what kinds of foods each type generally liked. The book also had a detailed list of Pokemon locations.

After reading the book, Veronica yawned and stretched quietly before looking over to Melody. Melody had finished the cards with Professor Sycamore and was sleeping soundly on a small cushion. Veronica smiled before walking over and sitting next to the cushion quietly. After a moment, Melody yawned and opened her eyes sleepily before realising Veronica was beside her and moving from the cushion to Veronica's lap and falling asleep again. Veronica smiled happily and petted Melody's head affectionately as she slept before falling asleep herself.

After a few hours, Veronica awoke slowly and rubbed her eyes before seeing Professor Sycamore and her parents sitting at a desk drinking tea and talking. After picking Melody up carefully as to not disturb her, Veronica walked over to the desk and sat next to Alaina before gently placing Melody on her lap again.

" _Oh! Good afternoon sleepyhead. "_ Alaina smiled happily as Veronica yawned.

" _Hi Mommy. Hi Daddy. "_ Veronica smiled happily after yawning as Professor Sycamore and Dante chuckled softly.

" _Veronica worked hard today. She read all about Pokemon care and the different types. Melody also did very well. She learned how to make the correct sounds for letters. They are both learning very quickly. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled before Dante spoke.

" _Veronica has always been a fast learner. Melody being a fast learner isn't too surprising to be honest. Pokemon have a tendency to exhibit traits of their trainer. "_ Dante spoke calmly and chuckled once more before Professor Sycamore spoke.

" _Indeed they do. It would not surprise me if Melody starts to mirror Veronica's behaviours and attitude. I have seen many Pokemon mirror a trainer. "_ Professor Sycamore smiled as Melody yawned softly and rolled over in Veronica's lap. _" I think we will call it a day. Tomorrow we will come to you in Shalour city. There are two people I would like you to meet and learn from aswell. We will bring everything we need with us. Go and get some rest. "_

Veronica yawned and nodded silently before returning Melody to her Pokeball. After stretching and yawning again, Veronica smiled as Alaina picked her up while Dante picked up her Pokemon Care Kit and walked to the elevator. As the elevator chimed and the doors opened, Veronica fell asleep again.

As Veronica slept, Alaina and Dante spoke between themselves on the way to the bus stop. _" She is so tired. She must have read a lot today. "_ Alaina poke quietly as they waited for the bus to arrive.

" _The two books Cosette had her read were quite large. The Pokemon Care book was quite a big book. Veronica has always been dedicated when she decided to do something. "_ Dante smiled as Veronica sighed softly in her sleep.

" _She has always made us so proud. I am going to miss her when she goes on her journey as a Trainer. "_ Alaina smiled as Dante nodded.

" _As will I. But I will not stop her from going. Being a Trainer and going on a journey with her Pokemon will teach her so much. It brought you an I together. "_ Dante and Alaina smiled before Alaina spoke.

" _You were such a pain when we journeyed together. Always finding battles and getting into trouble. It was never a dull moment. "_ Alaina giggled softly as Dante spoke.

" _You never told me what you first thought of me when we met at the Pokemon Research Centre. Did I even look like a trainer? "_ Dante looked to Alaina curiously as she spoke.

" _Not even close. Who turns up to receive their first Pokemon in just their underwear? You looked pathetic love.. But in a sweet kind of way. "_ Alaina giggled as Dante looked like he had just had the life sucked out of him.

" _I'd only just got out of bed! I slept through my alarm! "_ Dante chuckled nervously as Alaina giggled.

" _And that's the other part. Even though you were running late you still managed to be presentable. Despite the lack of anything but underwear. How ever did you manage to tidy your hair enough to be that presentable? "_ Alaina looked at Dante with curiosity in her eyes but giggled softly as he answered.

" _I didn't. My mother did. Wouldn't let me get there without tidy hair. So she brushed my hair while we were running to the Research Centre. "_ Dante chuckled playfully before putting his arm around Alaina's shoulders as she moved Veronica onto her lap.

" _That makes sense. And the trouble you were always in. Like the time you lost your footing walking along that thin cliff line and dragged us both into the Frost Cavern. You just had to go along the cliff instead of following the path didn't you? "_ Alaina smiled as Dante chuckled softly.

" _Ofcourse I did. Where's the fun in taking the easy way? "_ Dante chuckled lightly as Alaina kissed his cheek.

" _How did I ever fall in love with a trouble making free spirit like you Dante? "_ Alaina smiled sweetly after speaking.

" _I am just that irresistible. You could never resist my charm. "_ Dante smiled playfully as Alaina nudged him with her elbow.

" _You will never change love But I adore that about you. "_ Alaina smiled before kissing Dante lovingly.

After a few hours, The bus stopped in Shalour city and Alaina carried Veronica home while Dante carried the Pokemon Care Kit. When they got home, Alaina put Veronica in bed and tucked her in before walking to the kitchen and making tea for herself and Dante. After having tea, Alaina and Dante went to bed as well.

 **Finding her partner and studying how to properly care for her.**

 **Veronica and Melody are both learning new things.**

 **Will it lead to adventure or does trouble lie in wait?**

 **Read on to find out!**

 **Read and Review**


End file.
